onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Straw Hat Pirates Bounty
do you think that luffys bounty should be just as much as aces was 550M beli after time skip bcs his was 400M before time skip. Also what do you think the new bountys should be for each crew member? i think it should be *Luffy atleast 500M *Zoro 250M *Sanji 160M *Nami 50M *Ussop 80M *Chopper 50 beli only i guess unless they finally find out that hes not just a pet *Robin 120M *Franky 70M *Brook 65M for a total of 1,295,000,050 i think they should be atleast this much bcs if they are going to to fight big mams crew they have to face off against pirates like pekom from fish man island who has 300M beli bounty any suggestions LuffyAteMyMeat 04:44, May 31, 2012 (UTC) 70-Million for Franky is quite low? He's got a fricking LAZER! ok true then frankys shuld be atleast 100M ? but i just cant wait to see there new official bounties once they come out --LuffyAteMyMeat 21:13, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Luffy: 500 Million (Has to go up at least this much, especially after he's revealed to be alive) Zoro: 360 Million (Might be a little high, oh well) Nami: 27 Million (Probably not going to go up that much, so this seems like a probable amount) Usopp: 45 Million (Again, probably not going to go up that much) Sanji: 99 Million (This one's iffy, but I could see a joke between him an Zoro about how he hasn't broken the 100 Million mark) Chopper: 100-300 (Really not going to go up that much) Robin: 100+ Million (Don't really know, but they'll probably want her dead even more) Franky: 86 Million (The government will probably find out he has Vegapunk's lasers, so his is going to up quite a bit) Brook: 73 Million (He declared Luffy's return, that might mean something) 02:18, June 3, 2012 (UTC) I don't see luffy's bounty increasing that much after what jinbei said "a person's bounty very rarely goes up after 400 million" or something like that (He stated that in last weeks anime) it will possibly go up to 350 Million. The rest of the crew will get a huge bonus Zoro extra 100 Million. Usoop 50 Million. Sanji 80 Million. Nami 50 Million. Chopper 50 Million. Robin 60 Million. Franky 60 Million. Brook 60 Million. --Besty17 16:09, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Except he never said that in the manga, and Jinbe's is already over 400 million, Law's got 440 million, and one of Big Mom's lowest members already has 330 million, meaning Big Mom's higher members will pretty much all have 400+ million bounties. Luffy's also already reached 400 million, and that was before he was known to be alive. He's also going to be taking on a Yonko, which will surely bump up his bounty again. Luffy is considered on of the most dangerous people in the world, if your 400 million did exist, it clearly wouldn't apply to him anyway. 21:56, June 3, 2012 (UTC)' what jimbei had said was that a persons bounties doesnt go above 300'''Mil unless they do some big things. after the war his bounty was put to 400Mil bcs of being Dragons son and along with taking part in the war. im pretty sure that after the PH arc his bounty will go up bcs Smoker will report him in and say that he is stronger than ever and the rest of crew are like 3 times stronger than they were before time skip so there bounties should be atleast double what they are right now --LuffyAteMyMeat 02:48, June 4, 2012 (UTC) *Luffy - 400m to 480m *Zoro - 120m to 350m *Sanji - 77m to 180m *Robin - 80m to 128m *Franky - 44m to 120m *Usopp - 30m to 92m *Brook - 33m to 90m *Chopper -50 to 80m *Nami -16m to 75m The big jumps will be due to all of the things that happened from the time they got back together, having run into Sentomaru and the Pacifistas, the battle on FI, then PH and Smoker.--Tristateballer88 16:00, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Great Pirate D: I think that all the crew members bounties will go up just because they are revived the the only big increases i see is Luffy for having Haki and defeating a Pacifista and Zoro and Sanji for defeating a Pacifista. But others may get a sizable increase one the details of the CC and Law incident are reported, like if the government finds out that franky has the lazer putting him near Pacifista level that would give him a bounty around 100 million since Pacifista easily take 100 millions and down. Also the more of the crew that gets increased the bigger I think Luffy's bounty will go up because he will be considered a bigger threat for "controling" people who pose threats on there own. 09:17, June 5, 2012 (UTC)Great Pirate D 09:17, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Most the goverment higher up's: Admiral and above should know about Luffy's haki as that woman/man (Never sure about the gender) witnessed it. The person would then report it to Light Guy (forgot his name) he'd then tell his superior Akainu who'd then report it to Kong who'd pass it along to the Goresi who would Finally make judgement on the news item. Now unless C.C has old wanted posters, i highly doubt you'd get much mail to P.H. Their Bounties haven't increased since Sabaody Archipelago (post timeskip). --Besty17 17:24, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Great Pirate D: Well they already knew about his King's deposition from the war and now that he has been seen with Rayleigh multiple times and as been seen using other types of haki they should think he can control it now and I think those was new pictures but old bounties on the wanted poster i dont think there bounties will go up until after Smoker puts in his report.19:02, June 6, 2012 (UTC)Great Pirate D 19:02, June 6, 2012 (UTC) ^like he said, luffys kings desposition was displayed during the war and the other 2 were displayed when he destroyed PX5 when he dodges the lazers and then crushed it lol. also sentomaru already reported in saying there are very much alive and he prob also told the marines about luffy being able to use all 3 haki's know with full control --LuffyAteMyMeat 19:15, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Great Pirate D: Besides their bounties going up I want chopper to get a real wanted poster not one as a pet but as a member hopefully with a new nickname because i dont think he wants to be feared as cotton-candy lover. Also i want Sanji to get a real picture and for the government to relate Ussop to the Sogeking so that his new wanted poster has Ussop's picture and name and his nickname be Sogeking.20:55, June 9, 2012 (UTC)Great Pirate D 20:55, June 9, 2012 (UTC) If they see chopper in his heavy point they might change it other than that he looks like a reindeer. and about sanji yea i know what u mean if someone saw that pic and bounty even a low lvl pirate might make fun of him lol until they get beat up of course. i think it might have been updated after the little fight with the pacifistas on saboady. as for usopp i think they already know its usopp but they havent had the chance to change his pic bcs of time skip --[[LuffyAteMyMeat 21:17, June 9, 2012 (UTC)]] I'd say luffy'll get a good 600mil+ as soon as he beats up a yonko,zoro may have a good 300,000 beli bounty as for sanji, he'd get around 200,000. chopper should get atleast a bounty of 50,000. brook:79,000 franky:103,000 nami:70,000 (cmon! give her some credit for her awesome lightning bolts, also... if she's gone then the whole crew falls apart *no navigational skill..*) ussop:50,000 (just simply since he's in the crew) Robin:90,000 (meh) 01:16, June 10, 2012 (UTC) ^ only 600mill for luffy if he beats a yonko lol ace was a subordinate for a yonko and his bounty was 550 if luffy beats a yonko he would easily have around 700mill or higher. and robins bounty has to be higher than it previously was lol --[[LuffyAteMyMeat 02:11, June 10, 2012 (UTC)]] okay true... so we'll give luffy a bounty of 699,999,999 beli as for robin... we'll give her a bounty of 90,000,001 beli Instead of giving out bounties for every thing someone does the WG gives out bounties when its overdue, they do it kind of late. Ex. Fisher Tiger didn't get a bounty immediately after attacking Marejoi(bad spelling sorry) he got it after being a pirate also. We all know attacking that place is more than enough to get a bounty but the WG hesitated. This is because bounties are more than physical strength. With that being said everyone should receive higher bounties. Zoro, Robin, Franky, and Sanji should receive the biggest boost. This is because of twhat they did during the timeskip(if the WG finds out) Sanji and Robin dealt with Revolutionaries while Franky used the lab of their leading scientist. Since Mihawk is a Shichibukai Zoro's bounty probably would've been retracted except now he isn't with him anymore.based on facts The Bonehead Skipper 03:26, June 24, 2012 (UTC) well they will probally get higher bounties after the big mama fight because her crew will probally all be underestimate them sense alot of them still all have such low bounties and the average in the new wolrd is supposed to be like 100,000,000 and it will probally be something like this for everyone: luffy: either the same 400,000,000 or 450,000,000 for being the main person to take down big mama zoro: 240,000,000 to 260,000,000 sanji: 150,000,000 to 200,000,000 robin: 140,000,000 to 160,000,000 franky: 90,000,000 to 130,000,000 brook: 70,000,000 to 100,000,000 usopp: 60,000,000 to 90,000,000 chopper: 30,000,000 to 50,000,000 (idk as long as he gets a real one i'll be happy) nami: 30,000,000 to 50,000,000 their bounties i think are just gonna douple and then some just cuz it is luffy's crew and the government sees them as a threat-- 02:11, June 26, 2012 (UTC) In the newspaper with the "fully revived article" ,dont remember the manga chapter but oda gives us a glimpse of new wanted posters. Spoiler oda screws sanji again and the wanted poster looks to be the back of his head. You may be remembering Chapter 613, page 1. I bet Chopper's bounty stays the same. It's a great running gag too. hey.. wth? usopp 90,000,000 but nami and chopper 30,000,000-50,000,000? chopper is tons more powerful than usopp now that he has all of his points improved and can use all of them without a rumble ball,and he can control his monster point....also why did you give nami a bounty 3x lower than usopp?she's tons more powerful and if she were to be captured the entire crew would be just as good as dead in the new world since none of them have any navigational skill... 1. i said usopp at the highest 90,000,000 2. there general power and skills doesnt do anything to thier bounties the events they are involed in is what gives them higher bounties 3. even if nami was captured they still have franky then they go save her 4. yes chopper has moster point but over all strength doesnt matter if that alone gave them high bounties zoro and sanji would have bounties alot closer to luffy's plus choppers bounty is at 50 right now its not gonna go up to were the rest of the crew is just like that and 5. like i said above their bounties i think are just gonna douple and then some just cuz it is luffy's crew and the government sees them as a threat-- 06:37, June 30, 2012 (UTC) actually... how powerful they are basically indicates their threat to the world government... which thus,affects their bounty. (Different Opinion) - I believe the bounties after timeskip should be as such: Luffy- knows all 3 haki perfectly which the 3rd only 1 in a million people know including silvers rayleigh nd whitebeard / beat pacifista with a single blow (pacifista lv 200m with additional upgrades during the timeskip so about 250m) / beat Shuzo who is easily stronger than all vice admirals (marines believe he beat him on his own) / Trained with Silvers Rayleigh for 2 years / Has infiltrated and escaped from all 3 of the Marines Strongholds / beat Shiki prior to timeskip / declared war against the marines and big mom / indestructable against physical hits/ Devil Fruit, etc therefore = approx 500m - 580m Zoro- knows Haki / Trained with Mihawk for 2 years and beat the mihawk imposter during the test therefore showing having a chance against the real mihawk / can easily beat a pacifista / almost as strong as momonga who is pretty much the strongest vice admiral, etc therefore = approx 300m to 350m Sanji- knows haki / Trained with the revolutionary commander ivankov and 100 masters of her fighting style for 2 years / is most possibly stronger than lucci by now / can easily beat a pacificta, etc therfore = approx 300m Ussop- Has many new type of weapons to shoot which help in many cases and with his old weapons stood aa good fight against luffy / the greatest sniper or maybe 2nd to his father, etc therefore = approx 150m - 200m Robin- Knows how to read poneglyphs and has already met 2 of the same weapons of destruction(but only noticing 1 not knowing luffy is also one) / was paartnered with many high level pirates her whole life and survived through all / researching and training with Dragons revolutionary army for 2 years/ Can take out a mass number of enemies in one blow with giant arm or feet / Devil Fruit, etc therefore = approx 150m-200m Franky- has studied and perfected the technology of vegapunk / is a cyborg / full metal body which makes physicaal attacks and guns have no effect on him / has beams about 10 times stronger than sanji's kick, etc therefore= approx 200m approx Nami- Studied weather to the greatest possibily and is able to create any possible weather at will / is really smart / greatest navigator in the world / can make huge amounts of lighting bolts at will, etc therefore= approx 120m-150m Brook- Cannot be touched in his ghost mode / is not effected by guns / master samurai / can make his music fool his enemies / can run on water and he has a devil fruit, etc therefore= approx 100m-150m Chopper- Can transform into many different modes depending on the situation / was almost as strong as a pacifista in his ultimate mode before timeskip! / can now control his ultimate mode / master medic / can talk to animals / new fighting modes / Devil Fruit, etc therefore= approx 150m to 270m (260 with ultimate mode) So from all those added up, this equals to a total of: 1,970,000,000 beli - 2,600,000,000 beli!!! I know the numbers look wiered but from the info, it shows that this is quite a high possibility. - http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User:Calafornia22 by Calafornia22 - Date 10/02/13 *Luffy=520M *zoro=400M *Sanji=270M *Franky=250M *Robin=120M *Chopper=100M *Ussop=80M *Brook=80M *Nami=70M 09:11, February 11, 2013 (UTC) I think that you guys are giving Usopp & Nami waaaayyyyy too much credit, all they use are tools, they don't have real strength, they rely on their weapons to save them. Also, it's not going to be that easy for everybody to get over the 80 million mark let alone the 100 million; and I don't think the government is going to give Luffy a bounty over 500 million just yet, that's saved for the big shots. We need to be realistic, the bounties should be as such: *Luffy: 450-480 million *Zoro: 280-350 million *Sanji: 150-210 million *Franky: 90-130 million *Robin: 100-115 million *Brook: 65-80 million *Ussop: 50-65 million *Nami: 35-50 Million *Chopper: 1,000-2,000 -Tahkoz '' ' Torquil's Views: LUFFY=500+ million ZORO= 430-500 million SANJI= 430-490 million FRANKY= 150-230 million ROBIN= 100-150 million BROOK= 90-140 million USSOP= 90-130 million NAMI= 80-120 million CHOPPER actually depends if the WG find out about his true fighting potential or not: If they do then> 100-150 million IF they dont then > around 1 million as he will be thr pirate kings pet ^_^'Bold text'' -- 15:09, February 21, 2013 (UTC) I love your sig man! 15:26, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks a lot man...the sig is courtesy of Jaimini626>(http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jaimini626) -- 16:03, February 22, 2013 (UTC) _____________________________ L.A.T s comment and opinions 1 aug 2013 Ace had abounty of 550 m beacuse of; He vas whitebeard's (a former yonko) 2 divison commander Was able to hold of / be on part with admiral Aokiji He was the former pirate king Gol.D Rogers son (not neccessairly accounted in) A yonko is considerd one of the three biggest powers in the world along the shichibukai and marines, there are only 4 yonko. In other words whitebeard was considerd one of the 4 strongest pirates, he also held the title of the worlds strongest man and was able to fight against the pirate king, and easily the marines even though he had a heart diease and was consideribly old. Ace being the subordinate of whitebeard was a huge crime and he probably also commited diffrent criminal acts under the yonkos orders. An admiral is considerd the best millitary power(execluding the fleetadmiral) the marines have there are three who can hold the title meaning they are among the 4 top officialy acknowledge in rank fighters. Aokiji was recommended to be a fleetadmiral (though after a fierce battle, akainu claimed the title). Aokiji has the power of an ice logia class devil fruit and was able to effortlessly defeat the strawhat crew. Even as Luffy had fully recvoverd from his injuries after a fight with crocodile a former shichibukai one of the three great powers. Ace father the pirate king was the strongest man alive and mostlikely even stronger then the above mentioned whitebeard. Ace inherited some of his strenght(and possibly stubborness and the talent for getting famous or being a troublemaker) Luffy on the other hand has already reached the elite mark of the new world and it will be hard for him to get a higher bounty, though since he's battling Don chinjao(i think it was spelled that way) a 500 million bounty (in-his-prime) pirate he will mostlikely get a higher bounty since Luffy is supposed to win( unless oda thinks diffrently). The strawhat crew along with the heart pirates are challenging big mom(one of the yonko). They have to defeat Doflamingo first (mostlikely) and the marines seem to be invovled in this to so an admiral has also shown up. All in the Strawhat crew will mostlikely in my opinion after defeating big mom exceed at least the 60.000 million mark and get 100 million belli is a high possibility since they will all also grow stronger from each fight. The bounties aren't ony based on strenght but on crimminal acts ex . Luffy was put in level 5 but crocodile whom he had defeated along time ago was put in level 6 when they were inpriosned in impel down. There is also a high possibilty that crocodile had achived a higher bounty if he had declined the shichinukai title and luffy would still had only gotten the 100 million bounty even if crocodile had a 120m bounty. So in other words the SH crew will get higher bounties depeding on how the story will pogress. Personally, i think that Luffy was put in level 5 than crocodile that was in level 6 because crocodile was definitely harmed the citizens. however, luffy do not harmed the citizen at all. he was protecting them. luffy only opposed the world government and those who cause harmed to his nakama. i'd like that luffy's bounties to become higher (of course he will be very happy).. i think that sanji's bounties should be lower than zoro. even though they always fight, i think zoro is much stonger than sanji because of his various katana fighting skills. for chopper, it is kind of depressing for its latest bounties.. as luffy said, he must try harder for the higher bounties.. the others of the crew i think should increase as well with their fighting skills that is much stronger than before.. 07:02, August 13, 2013 (UTC) L.A.T i dont know about the bounty amounts, but I really want to see the new posters. and l.a.t, Luffy was put in level 5 because he was dying and not considered a threat. ----